To improve system performances, in an existing long term evolution (LTE) system, a base station (eNodeB for short hereinafter) may schedule and allocate resources according to a channel situation of a user equipment (UE).
Specifically, the eNodeB may send a physical downlink shared channel (PDSCH) and a corresponding physical downlink control channel (PDCCH) for each scheduled UE, where the PDSCH bears data sent by the eNodeB to the UE, and the PDCCH is mainly used for indicating a transmission format of the PDSCH corresponding to the PDCCH. The PDCCH on a legacy resource fully occupies the entire frequency band on a frequency domain, and occupies the first several orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) symbols of a first time slot of each subframe on a time domain, while the remaining OFDM symbols are used for transmitting the PDSCH. The number of PDCCHs which a subframe can support is limited, and the number of UEs scheduled in the subframe is also limited, so in the prior art, a part of resources transmitting the PDSCH are obtained through partition to transmit the PDCCH on the non-legacy resource; the PDCCH on the non-legacy resource does not need to fully occupy the entire frequency band, so PDCCHs on non-legacy resources of a plurality of UEs may be transmitted in a subframe, thereby increasing the number of scheduled UEs. Currently, some UEs are equipped with a capability of receiving a PDCCH on a legacy resource on the full frequency band, while some UEs are only equipped with a capability of receiving a PDCCH on a non-legacy resource.
However, the inventor finds in practice that, in a procedure that a UE accesses a network, if a base station transmits control information of a PDSCH by using a PDCCH on a non-legacy resource, a circumstance that the UE cannot access the network frequently occurs when the UE is equipped with only the capability of receiving a PDCCH on a non-legacy resource.